Sensatez y lógica en Grimmauld Place
by Nasirid
Summary: El ataque del señor Weasley, y sus pocas ganas de esquiar, hacen que Hermione pase las Navidades en la casa de los Blacks. Que Sirius esté allí y la ponga nerviosa no tiene que significar nada... ¿o sí? Reto kdd Madrid para Earwen.


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes, lugares y demás detalles mencionados no me pertenecen. Sólo me pertenece la pequeña parte de inspiración y el tiempo invertido._

_Reto/regalo para Earwen-neruda por la kdd de Madrid :)_

* * *

**Sensatez y lógica en Grimmauld Place**

Actuar según lo previsto, calcular todas las posibilidades, no dejar fuera ni una de las variables. Nunca. Ver pros y contras, como en la balanza imaginaria del bien y del mal. ¿Merece la pena arriesgarse con tal opción?. ¿O quizás hay demasiados contras y pocos pros?

¿Qué eran los impulsos cuando se era un ser de razón?. ¿Cuando todo se aprendía de libros, cuando todo el saber (o todo el saber que uno necesita) se ocultaba en páginas y más páginas?

Así es Hermione. Inteligente, trabajadora, tenaz, perfeccionista y brillante. Es capaz de demostrar la más fría de las lógicas y ser justa y apoyar a los más débiles. Es una estudiante modelo a quien le importa más su cerebro que tener un cutis perfecto o una manicura más o menos decente. Es Gryffindor, cuando podía haber sido Ravenclaw. Es valiente, que no temeraria.

Pero sobre todas las cosas, más allá de su currículo escolar, antes que ser la bruja más brillante de su época, Hermione Jean Granger es una adolescente.

Lo malo de eso es que por mucha razón, por mucha lógica y por mucho sentido común que creas que tengas, tus cuerpo domina sobre tu mente. Y Hermione Granger no iba a ser una excepción, por muy alumna excelente que fuera.

Pocas veces se había encontrado en una situación sobre la que no hubiera leído, incluso en el terreno amoroso. Ella no era una chica que se jactara de sus logros, o al menos no demasiado, por eso contarle a sus amigos que leía mucho (y por mucho se entendía todo tipo de literatura a la que pudiera acceder) no era sorprendente, ni presuntuoso. Aunque quizás hubiera omitido aquel pequeño detalle de las lecturas que no eran precisamente académicas.

Había que estar preparada para todo momento, se decía continuamente, y como el conocimiento siempre podía encontrarse en unas cuantas páginas, ella no era nadie para rechazar una temática u otra. De hecho gracias a esos nuevos temas (conocidos también como los ejemplares de Corazón de Bruja que guardaba tan celosamente en el fondo de su baúl) supo que no pasaría nada emocionante entre ella y Viktor Krum. Sí, era un chico interesante, educado y en cierto modo misterioso, además del plus de ser el primero que le había prestado atención "_como chica_" y no como "_sabelotodo y soluciona-problemas_".

La cuestión era que el supuesto nudo de nervios en el estómago no había aparecido. Bueno, para ser sinceros sí que había estado ahí, pero no por ir del brazo de Krum en el baile sino por la idea de tener que bajar con tacones unas escaleras de varios cientos de peldaños. ¿Y la piel de gallina en la nuca cuando bailaran juntos? Eso había sido más bien un calambre de su tobillo, pidiéndole algo más de descanso.

Tampoco sintió el cosquilleo y la emoción previa al beso, como había leído en el último número de Corazón de Bruja. Mucho menos había oído campanillas ni había sentido ganas de desmayarse cuando Viktor se inclinó para besarla.

Eso sí, el momento post-beso sí había resultado embarazoso. Pero no porque estuviera desfalleciendo de amor, ni porque se muriera de ganas de achucharse un poco más con Krum. No, había sido incómodo porque Hermione quería echar a correr y gritarle a una de sus revistas que todo el rollo que contaban era mentira. Un embuste casi tan grande como el propio colegio.

Por eso, un año después, Viktor y ella seguían siendo amigos. En la distancia, eso sí, porque el chico parecía más interesado en ella de lo que Hermione habría querido admitir. Y sí, había tenido un primer beso, pero decepcionante y que para nada cumplió con las expectativas que ella se había creado. Por eso todo el rollo de los suspiros, el corretear y esconderse de los chicos, el seguirles a todos lados y casi morir por falta de aire cada vez que el susodicho sonreía le parecía una estupidez.

Si el amor era eso, menudo mito caído.

Quizás porque ya había salido escarmentada de todo aquel asunto (y porque obviamente Ron tardaría años –si es que lo hacía alguna vez- en darse cuenta que ella era una chica) no esperaba que las navidades fueran nada especial. Mucho menos con la perspectiva de pasarlas en Grimmauld Place y con el señor Weasley en San Mungo por un "_accidente_" mientras trabajaba para la Orden.

La casa en sí le desagradaba desde el primer momento en que la pisó el verano anterior. No por la suciedad ni por todos los detalles a la pureza de la sangre que la martilleaban allá por donde fuese. Ni siquiera le desagradaba por aquel tapiz horroroso de la señora Black gritándole de todo menos bonita cada vez que pasaba cerca haciendo el más mínimo ruido. A Hermione le desagradaba la sensación de abandono, que fuera tan grande y que en su día hubiera sido tan majestuosa y que ahora no pareciera más que un escondite un tanto terrorífico.

Y además estaba Sirius, que la sacaba de quicio con su inmadurez más propia de Ron que de un hombre que podría ser su padre. Era un irresponsable, no se tomaba las cosas todo lo en serio que debería, trataba a Harry como a un amigo más que como a un ahijado y para colmo, como si todo lo anterior no fuera ya bastante, tenía un respeto nulo para con Kreacher. Bien estaba que el elfo no era ni la sombra de Dobby en cuanto a amabilidad, pero tampoco se merecía el desprecio constante al que Sirius lo sometía.

Pero allí estaba ella, con la maleta preparada para unas vacaciones esquiando que había desechado rápidamente para ir con sus amigos. En la puerta del 12 de Grimmauld Place, cogiendo aire para lo que se avecinaba.

Cuando abrió la puerta y el caluroso saludo de bienvenida de la señora Black casi rompe sus tímpanos, la chica soltó la maleta de golpe y suspiró, sacando la varita de su bolsillo. Durante el camino en el autobús Noctámbulo había ido pensando cómo combinar un par de hechizos para callar a ese tapiz de los horrores de una vez. Sin embargo no fue necesario aquella vez, pues antes de poder poner nada en práctica, la señora Black se había quedado muda.

- ¡Feliz Navidad, Hermione! Bienvenida.

Y tal como lo había visto aparecer, se esfumó escaleras arriba cantando un extraño villancico. Sirius Black. Sonriendo. Cantando villancicos.

Y sin mirarla como si esperara que ella le echara algo en cara. Sospechosamente parecido a cómo miraba a la señora Weasley cuando discutían.

Insólito.

No recordaba haber visto a Sirius sonreír de aquella forma... nunca.

Si ahora no tenía tacones con los que caerse,. ¿qué era aquel cosquilleo en su estómago?

En una casa tan llena de gente el momento duró poco más de unos segundos y después Hermione subió a ver a Harry y todo se precipitó. Hasta que no se tendió en su cama horas después no pudo pararse a pensar qué había pasado de verdad.

Desechó todas las tonterías que había leído en Corazón de Bruja sobre los cosquilleos, claro, porque aquella casa la ponía nerviosa. Simplemente. Que Sirius tuviera algo que ver era como pensar que a ella le encantaba esquiar. Sin embargo, mientras se quedaba dormida, aparecieron imágenes de un Sirius mucho más alegre de lo habitual, contando chistes con los gemelos y colgando adornos de Navidad en lugares insólitos. También olía mejor, aunque eso no lo diría nunca en voz alta. Porque en el fondo aún notaba algo de alcohol, pero ahora ya no podía decir que no le pareciera bien.

¿Era aquello normal? Se preguntó antes de caer rendida.

Quizás sí, quizás no. Pero no había criticado al hombre en toda la tarde; eso era ya un cambio.

Los días siguientes fueron un ir y venir de adornos, de visitas de la Orden y de pensar demasiado. A Hermione le estallaba la cabeza.

No podía ser que las bolas del árbol de navidad se le cayeran hasta tres veces cuando Sirius se las pasaba. Él se echaba a reír hasta que se acercaba a ayudarla. Entonces Hermione se cruzaba de brazos y volvía la cara. A ella ese tipo de cosas no le pasaba, así que nadie la mirara. Pero entonces llegaban los gemelos armando jaleo y entraban todos en tromba en el salón, rompiendo el momento.

¿Rompiendo el momento? Pero,. ¿qué momento?

Entonces se levantaba corriendo y salía de la habitación como si algo le quemara.

En realidad tampoco pasaba nada, porque nadie se daba cuenta de aquellos detalles. Nadie excepto quizás Ginny, que aún seguía extrañada de que su amiga no sacara el tema del "_infantil e irresponsable de Sirius_". A lo mejor es que estaba cambiando de idea (aquella vez de verdad) y por eso observaba con tanta atención al hombre cuando cenaban o le prestaba tanta atención cuando estaba contando alguna batallita.

Hermione por supuesto pensaba que toda la paranoia estaba sólo en su cabeza, así que para qué lo iba a hablar con nadie. A Kreacher lo seguían tratando igual de mal, sin embargo, ella no se había quejado mucho. Al menos no con Sirius.

Pero claro, ni ella pensaba que fuera algo a tener en cuenta ni tampoco que, en el caso de que lo fuera, alguien más se fuera a percatar.

Craso error. Era una chica brillante en sus estudios, pero en cuestión de percepción tenía que aprender una o dos cosas.

Sirius en ese sentido, era mejor que ella. Había pasado por mucho y después de su etapa de prófugo había aprendido a tener en cuenta cada uno de los detalles. Pero aquellas Navidades por fin eran de verdad, como las que había pasado con James tantas veces; salvando las distancias, claro. Y estaba tan emocionado y había tanto movimiento en la casa que a duras penas podía estar pendiente de todo. Procuraba pasar todo el tiempo con Harry, contándole historias de su padre y de él en el colegio.

Ver a Hermione no le suponía nada especial, todo había que decirlo. Más de una vez había dicho (y en voz alta, ganándose las miradas severas de la señora Weasley y de alguno que otro más) que la chica era muy brillante, que era la mejor bruja de su generación... pero que era tan severa que el resto de cosas no importaban.

- ¡Con la edad que tienes y lo estricta que eres! – le exclamó riéndose una de la veces que la escuchó regañar a Ron por algo de Kreacher. - ¡Vive un poco, Hermione!

Y se fue tan campante, sin darse cuenta que le estaba respondiendo como hacía siempre. Seguramente tendría el ceño fruncido, los brazos cruzados y aquella mirada que se parecía tanto a la de la señora Weasley cuando regañaba a todo el mundo.

Sirius tuvo que pararse en mitad de la escalera. Acaba de ver una imagen mental de la chica con unos cuantos años más (unos veinte al menos), apuntando con un dedo desafiante a alguien, mientras le regañaba. Y se parecía tanto a la señora Weasley que a Sirius le dio escalofríos. Tendría que contarle aquello alguna vez, con algo de delicadeza claro, sino quería verla en el futuro como una señora Weasley en versión "_bruja más inteligente de su generación_."

Los castigos que podría infligir serían... Mejor no pensarlo.

Se puso a cantar a voz en grito "_Hacia Belén va un hipogrifo_", a ver si se le quitaban imágenes extrañas de su cabeza y dejó a la chica aún quejándose de él al pie de las escaleras.

A pesar de todo, Sirius tuvo que admitirse a sí mismo que la chica había sido menos "estricta" aquellas vacaciones. La había visto sonreír más, disfrutando incluso de las bromas de los gemelos sin regañarles. Bueno, sin regañarles mucho.

Y la verdad es que las sonrisas iluminaban mucho su cara, de eso también se había dado cuenta.

La última noche en la casa, Sirius había estado dando vueltas por las habitaciones, entre nervioso y triste. Al día siguiente todo volvería a ser igual de aburrido y solitario. En uno de sus paseos vio un resquicio de luz en una de las habitaciones del piso superior, un pequeño salón. Se acercó despacio y asomó la cabeza por la puerta entreabierta.

Era Hermione, leyendo acurrucada en un sofá.

Sirius sonrió para sí mismo. Aquella chica era incluso más aplicada que Lily. No era la primera vez que la había visto hacer deberes para el colegio en aquellos días, pero la última noche antes de volver a Hogwarts le parecía una exageración. Curioso como era entró silencioso en la habitación y se fue acercando a la espalda de la chica.

Si estaba leyendo su libro de Pociones otra vez le iba a echar una buena bronca. Estudiar el último día de vacaciones no era lo que él llamaba "vivir la vida" precisamente.

Pero lo que Hermione estaba leyendo no era un libro precisamente. Era la última carta que Viktor le había mandado.

Llevaba todas las vacaciones intentando responderle, pero siempre que empezaba un nuevo pergamino ocurría algo. O escuchaba a Sirius reírse o cantar o le veía aparecer por la esquina e inmediatamente arrugaba el pergamino y lo tiraba. O los gemelos armaban un alboroto y perdía la concentración.

Lo extraño era que jamás había necesitado concentrarse para escribirle a Viktor.

Cuando Sirius entró completamente en la habitación, la chica no se percató de su presencia. Él se sintió de repente como si estuviera invadiendo algo, como si entrara en un lugar demasiado peculiar como para ser compartido. Sin saber por qué se quedó a mitad de camino, observándola.

Era curioso lo frágil que parecía. Si algo creía saber Sirius sobre la chica era que tenía una fortaleza poco común. Había superado muchas pruebas, y ninguna de ellas había sido fácil sin duda, ¡y ni siquiera era mayor de edad! Aunque para ser sincero consigo mismo, el hombre tuvo que admitir que Hermione parecía haber pasado los 15 hacía ya un par de años al menos.

Y sin darse cuenta se encontró pensando en lo mucho que ella había crecido, en cómo las formas ovaladas de su rostro se habían perfilado más, justo a un par de metros de distancia de donde ella estaba.

Se acercó sigilosamente, descubriendo que leía una carta y no un libro de texto como sospechaba. Y no pudo evitar una sonrisilla sarcástica al ver la firma del famoso Krum. Había oído a Ron diciendo un par de cosas sobre aquel chico.

Hermione entonces alza el rostro y se da cuenta que no estaba sola.

Gritando en la voz más baja que su nerviosismo le permitió, le recriminó a Sirius el estar cotilleándola. Se levantó echa una furia, apretando el pergamino contra el pecho y señalando al hombre con el dedo. Sirius, mientras tanto, no podía dejar de reírse, divertido por el rápido cambio de humor. Y preguntándole además si era cierto todo lo que había escuchado sobre Krum.

A él parecía divertirle la situación, sin embargo, Hermione comenzó a notar rápidamente cómo se coloreaban sus mejillas.

- Que vengas sin hacer ruido, pretendiendo asustarme y encima te pongas a cotillear algo personal _no_ me parece divertido. – repuso la chica, intentando sinceramente que su tono fuera duro y amenazador y no el gritito infantil que creía estar escuchando.

- Oh sí, sí que lo es. – insistió Sirius. Estaba apoyado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la sonrisa divertida aún bailándole en los labios. En cualquier momento reiría de nuevo a carcajadas. Porque le parecía bastante gracioso el gesto enfurruñado de Hermione, que de repente estuviera mirándole como hacía casi siempre: con la certeza de que él, en cualquier momento, iba a hacer algo que no era de su agrado. O que no era propio de un adulto. Cómo le encantaba a Hermione repetirle aquella frase.

Enfadada y sobre todo, avergonzada consigo misma, la chica giró el rostro, alzando la barbilla. Aquel gesto tan suyo que la hacía parecer más arrogante de lo que en realidad era.

Sirius, aún riéndose, salió de la habitación deseándole buenas noches.

Hermione se sintió entonces estúpida, más que avergonzada. Su voz había sonado como la de una niña mandona y caprichosa. ¿Quién era infantil ahora? Seguramente ella, y por eso a Sirius le había parecido todo tan gracioso.

Al día siguiente, en el poco tiempo que pasaron en la casa antes de marcharse al colegio, Hermione intentó no cruzar palabra con Sirius. Bastante tenía con tener que ver la sonrisa pícara que él le dirigía cada vez que se habían visto. Comer en Grimmauld nunca había sido tan incómodo.

De vuelta en Hogwarts, Ginny caminaba al lado de su amiga preguntándole por Krum. Estaban subiendo las escaleras hacia la sala común, con Harry y Ron delante (el pelirrojo quejándose de lo incómodo de viajar en el autobús noctámbulo) y lo que Hermione menos ganas tenía de hacer era hablar. Y precisamente de Viktor.

Lo que la más pequeña de los Weasley no sabía era que su amiga, intentando recordar el contenido de la última carta del búlgaro, había recordado a Sirius. Había vuelto a pensar que su risa además de ser contagiosa y fresca, era ... _atractiva_.

- Yo me voy adelantando, que me gustaría tejer algunos gorros para los elfos antes de acostarme.

Harry y Ron miraron entonces a Ginny, preguntándole qué había pasado. Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Parecía que Viktor Krum aún seguía poniendo nerviosa a cierta persona de Gryffindor. Porque... era por Krum,. ¿verdad?

* * *

_N/A: No tenía intención de subirlo porque no me gusta, pero me han obligado! XD_ _Es la primera vez (y supongo que la última) que toco esta pareja, no por nada, sino porque me cuesta la vida y milagros. Me alegro que al menos le haya gustado a la dueña del regalo :)_


End file.
